


Отдавать и получать

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flogging, M/M, Masochism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Куроо всегда отдавал — а в этот раз хотел получать.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Отдавать и получать

Стек прошелся по коже так резко и быстро, что Куроо не сдержал крика. Бедро горело огнем и самое ужасное — самое ужасное, что след от удара жгло толстой полосой, и ему это нравилось. Было непривычно, неудобно, но...

Куроо сильнее зарылся мокрым лицом в подушку.

Но так хорошо. Так сильно. Как надо.

Цукишима за спиной подошел поближе. Коснулся холодной ладонью ягодицы, погладил пальцами, и Куроо затрясло от ощущений. Ужасно сильно хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь. Возбуждение оплетало мышцы, томилось внизу живота, и ему никак не было выхода.

— Извините, Куроо-сан. Слишком сильно? — Цукишима надавил на покрасневшую кожу.

Куроо подумал, что еще больше хотелось сделать что-нибудь с ним, Цукишимой. И его длинными, острым языком. Он словно издевался, но Куроо ничего не мог с этим поделать: только сильнее зарыться лицом в подушку и глотать слезы, подступающие от пульсирующей боли.

От прикосновений к раздраженной коже огонь внутри не утихал, а наоборот вспыхивал сильнее. Куроо сжался, сводя бедра вместе, и осоловело замотал головой. «Нет», — говорил его жест. Нормально. Ему было нормально.

Он не был уверен, что голос не подведет, и все, что ему оставалось — это замычать, когда пальцы стиснули ягодицу крепче.

— Куроо-сан? — снова спросил Цукишима.

Он все издевался. Куроо не видел его лица и не мог сказать по одному лишь голосу, какие эмоции он испытывает. Доверять Цукишиме было так просто и легко, но отдаваться ему, позволять брать контроль и вести — было в новинку.

Сильные удары непоставленной рукой обещали оставить болючие синяки, но как же от них сладко сжималось внутри. Куроо дернулся навстречу прикосновению. Цукишима специально убрал ладонь, оставляя после себя лишь неутихающий жар.

— Все хорошо, — зашептал Куроо и почувствовал, как стек мазнул в опасной близости к яйцам. По коже прошлись мурашки, и голос все-таки подвел. Пропал окончательно — Куроо потерял способность говорить, выдавать хоть какой-нибудь звук.

Горло саднило от вскриков, колени дрожали и разъезжались по влажной простыне, а у него стояло так, что еще немного и будет больно, он перевозбудится, не сможет кончить, не…

Цукишима ударил без предупреждения. Куроо проглотил выдох, задохнулся на мгновение от боли. Стек лег на ягодицу еще раз и еще, и еще, и еще, и было неприятно, раздраженная кожа горела и теряла чувствительность. Куроо зажмурился, сдерживая слезы.

Он не мог расплакаться перед Цукишимой. Цукишима продолжал наносить удар за ударом, смещался совсем немного, оставляя ярко-красные полосы — Куроо знал, как это выглядело сейчас, как будет выглядеть позже. Цукишима развел ягодицы, сжимая горящую кожу, и приказал:

— Держите, Куроо-сан.

От его глубокого низкого голоса несло. Куроо с трудом разобрал просьбу, повторил в голове слова несколько раз, прежде чем послушался — настолько он был не в себе.

Наволочка липла к щеке, челка лезла в глаза. Он все также дрожал, судорожно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но получалось плохо. Отчасти потому, что он сделал так, как приказал Цукишима — развел ягодицы, прижавшись грудью к кровати, простынь начала натирать чувствительные соски, — и теперь лежал перед ним максимально открытый и уязвимый. От позы было неуютно.

А потом стек прошелся по раскрытой расщелине, едва задел пальцы Куроо и ударил прямо по анусу. Не больно, но ощутимо, и Куроо крупно вздрогнул, пережидая волну колючего удовольствия.

Цукишима удивительным образом быстро понял, как следует бить. Куроо в какой-то момент, когда еще мог думать, засомневался, что Цукишима держит стек впервые в жизни — настолько хороши были некоторые удары.

Или все, возможно, из-за того, что он бил не со всей силы, но чтобы было больно — Куроо нравилось именно так. Нравилось чувствовать боль, терять чувствительность, сгорать в огне собственного желания, и пусть у Цукишимы еще не поставлена рука, его все устраивало. Это ведь временно. Цукишиме нужно лишь немного больше практики, а Куроо покажет, как правильно.

Цукишима замахнулся — Куроо услышал, как стек разрезает воздух, и сжался, ожидая удара. Он вновь пришелся аккурат по анусу, зацепил под конец яйца. Куроо подбросило от ощущений, внезапно вернулся голос, и он застонал — громко, так, что грудь задрожала и заболело горло.

Ноги совсем не держали, и он упал животом на кровать. Под ним натекла едва ли не целая лужа. Член скользнул по мокрой простыне. Куроо снова застонал от касания, сжался, пережидая волну удушливого жара, вот только Цукишима ждать не стал.

Еще один удар пришелся снизу и зацепил сначала яйца, а потом и анус. Куроо дернулся, открыл рот в немом крике — и застонал, когда Цукишима опять ударил по раскрасневшемуся входу.

Холодная ладонь на пояснице казалась благословением, а большой палец, что надавливал и проникал совсем немного внутрь — последней каплей. Цукишима не успел протолкнуться до конца, как Куроо скрутило в оргазме и перемололо все мышцы в теле.

Он потерял возможность двигаться, только и продолжал чувствовать, как сжимается вокруг пальца Цукишимы, как напрягается каждая частичка его тела в попытке угнаться за оргазмом. Ощущений было так много, и они были такими сильными, что он не понял, когда ладони начали гладить бедра, а теплое дыхание коснулось загривка.

Цукишима провел носом вдоль линии роста волос и, не сдержавшись, укусил за ухом.

— Так быстро, Куроо-сан?

И по тому, как он прижался бедрами, Куроо понял, что это ведь не все. Он с трудом толкнулся назад, упираясь пылающей задницей в пах Цукишимы. Повернул голову — и Цукишима нашел уголок его губ, языком прошелся по кровоточащей ранке, которую Куроо успел раскусать за время сессии.

Он дышал через раз и хрипел, потому что голос все еще подводил. Горло наконец начало успокаиваться. Куроо едва нашел в себе силы ответить: 

— Я... могу еще. Пожалуйста.

Он ткнулся носом в щеку Цукишимы, закрыл глаза.

И, повернувшись сильнее, подняв подбородок, поймал поцелуй Цукишимы.


End file.
